<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DaiSuga by Briannaall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330848">DaiSuga</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briannaall/pseuds/Briannaall'>Briannaall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:14:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briannaall/pseuds/Briannaall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>DaiSuga</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Getting ready for a match was always stressful. With Kageyama and Hinata arguing, and Tanaka and Noya trying to intimidate the other team even if we’ve already met and played against them before. It always stresses me out. The one thing that always manages to keep me calm though is Suga. He can always tell when I’m starting to lose my temper and will always take charge and get the others to behave themselves. I am forever grateful for him. </p><p>At this moment we were stretching for the match against Nekoma. I was beyond stressed out but it had nothing to do with the team, I was just stressed. I didn't know exactly why, I just feel like something is wrong or is going to go wrong. But I try to push the feeling aside. Continuing to warm up. We were discussing our game plan when we were told to take our places. </p><p>The people on the court are me, Kageyama, Hinata, Tsukishima, Asahi and Suga. And everything was going fine, it was a close set. With it being Nekomas turn to serve and Kuroo being the one to serve. I was watching the ball when it hit Suga in the face at full force, he fell. I ran over to his side rather quickly, crouching down next to him. Kuroo ran over, “fuck, I’m so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt him. Shit!” He rambled. “Don't worry about it, it was an accident. But can we take a break cause he seems incredibly dazed. I picked him up bridal style and carried him to the nurses office.</p><p>I was be on worried for him. He was sitting in the nurse's office and the nurse had said that everything would be fine. It was quiet. Suga had tried to reassure me in my state of panic that he was okay but I didn't believe him. Walking back to the gym I broke the silence. "Suga you know it's just a practice match, you can take a break and-" "Daichi, I'm okay. I promise." I looked at him still worried but I nodded. </p><p>Finally getting back to the gym everyone rushed over to make sure he was okay. "Guys, leave him alone and let's get back to the game" I said with a slightly strict tone. Kuroo apologized and we kept playing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>